Fate's Victor
is the forty-sixth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Kouta inherits the Forbidden Fruit from Mai in this episode, thus becoming the Man of the Beginning. This episode also reveals the secret and the outcome of the Sengoku Rider War, which was foreshadowed during the first episode. It features the final appearance of Gaim Kachidoki Arms, Kamen Rider Baron & Lord Baron, Yggdrasill Corporation, and DJ Sagara. Synopsis Betting their lives and beliefs, Kouta and Kaito finally face off. Plot Transforming into Kiwami Arms, Gaim battles Lord Baron and despite using all weapons at his disposal, is overpowered by him, with the same ocurring in the fight between Gaim and Baron in the alternate dimension. Both fights end in the same way, with Gaim catching and breaking Baron's weapon in half just as he is about to be killed, and using the broken piece in his hand to deal Baron a lethal blow. The defeated Kaito compliments Kouta for showing him how strong he has become before passing away, and with the war for the Golden Fruit ended, Mai appears before Kouta to award him with it. Upon eating the fruit, Kouta becomes the "Man of the Beginning" and Sagara appears as well to congratulate him for his victory. However, instead of rewriting life on Earth just as Sagara expected, Kouta decides to depart to a new, barren world to start a new life, taking Mai, the Inves and the Helheim Forest with him to the Planet of Helheim. Sagara then recognizes his decision and wishes him luck, departing to another planet to continue his mission as well. Three months later, life is returning to normal in Zawame City and as Yggdrasill Tower is dismantled. The city is still rebuilding, as a wall of missing person posters (including one for Ryoji) still remains. Jonouchi continues working with Oren at Charmant, while the Beat Riders now dance together as one single group. Zack revealed to have survived his fight with Kaito, but is still recovering from his injuries as he happily watches the united Beat Rider groups dancing. He then spots Mitsuzane, now a shell of his former self, watching from afar. Zack attempts to have him join the dance group as well, but ashamed for everything he did, he refuses. Mitsuzane then visits Takatora, who wasn't killed but was rescued by an offshore boat, who is in a coma. However a doctor tells Mitsuzane that Takatora has suffered severe brain damage and isn't expected to ever wake up. Kouta appears in Takatora's dream to ask him to return to Mitsuzane's side in order to have him move on with his life while making amends for his mistakes. Takatora agrees, and wakes up in front of his Mitsuzane. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Team Leader: *TV Announcer: *Doctor: *Dancers: , , , , , , , , , Suit Actor to be added Lockseed *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Orange **Baron: ***Banana *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms, Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru (off-screen), Banaspear (off-screen), Budou Ryuhou, Melon Defender, Mango Punisher, Duri Noko, Pine Iron, Donkachi, Ichigo Kunai, Kiwi Gekirin, Sonic Arrow, Musou Saber, DJ Gun Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *This is the last episode written by Gen Urobuchi, with the next and final episode of Gaim written by Jin Haganeya. **Urobuchi, however, is still somehow involved with the show, as a supervisor of the final episode. *For the sake of the final episode, the narrator says "On the final episode of Kamen Rider Gaim" in a louder tone. *This is the last time Gaim summons the Pine Iron, the Ichigo Kunai, the Banaspear, the Mango Punisher, the Budou Ryuhou, the Kiwi Gekirin, the Melon Defender, the Donkachi, the Duri Noko, the Sonic Arrow and the DJ Gun while in Kiwami Arms. *Ryoji Hase's picture makes a brief appearance when Jonouchi stamps it on the picture wall of missing people caused by the invasion of Helheim. *Takatora Kureshima's appearance in this episode finally explains his fate after being brutally beaten by Mitsuzane Kureshima back in episode 36. *One of DJ Sagara's last words to Kouta and Mai (as the Man and Woman of the Beginning respectively) before departing references a Biblical passage, Book of Genesis 1:28. *Kaito would recall his death in Maze 1 of Kamen Sentai Gorider. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: The Fated Two's Final Battle!, Fate's Victor and Transform! And to the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html Gaim DVD Volume 12.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08902-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「運命の勝者」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「運命の勝者」 References Category:Rider Death Episode